Greaves Log: Hive World Business
Hive World Business Homestead Bound The Trip "So, what did you all learn during this trip?" Admiral Zachary had asked us. We were on the transport ship going back to the Homestead, when Zachary put the ship on auto pilot to address us. I don't know what the others said, but I told him that I needed to learn how to drive, and bring gas masks. He then told us that he wanted us to learn that he wanted us to learn what the Explorator Fayte had discovered. Which I believe was to always get the upper hand on the other guy by means necessary. (Or something like that.) Next he made a joke about us going to an ork world next, which wasn't well received. He then told us that we were really going to go to a Hive World to upgrade the ship and get supplies. (Fine with me.) We were also introduced to our ship's navigator and missionary. I was surprised to learn that the missionary was such a drunk. Is this really how the Ecclesiarchy operates? If so, the Adeptus Ministorum might be in trouble. About three days later, I found myself in a hallway in the ship, while it was midway to our destination in the warp. I was heading back to my room after taking a driving seminar on the ship's computer. (I was serious when I told the Admiral I wanted to drive.) The lights flickered, and dimmed to the point where there was barely any light in the hall. Worried that a demon may have entered the hall during transit, I drew my power sword. I never experienced the phenomenon of the warp travels, but I knew the possibility was a real threat, not to be taken lightly. Keeping all of my senses on guard, I moved slowly down the hall. Then I saw it. A figure standing at the door, his head bent towards the floor. He looked human enough, but I didn't dare to let my guard down. I edged closer and demanded "Who are you!? What's your rank!?" The figure raised his head. . . . . . I. . . . I couldn't believe it. He was my father! I stopped cold in my tracks. I may have forgotten to breath for a few seconds, due to the sheer shock of seeing him again. So many questions raced through my mind, but only one escaped my lips. "How. . . . How are you here?" A smile spread across his face. "Greaves. . . . You've become a capable man. . . . Wish I could have. . . . been there. . . to see you grow up." He said. His words seemed to fade in and out, as if he wasn't all there. It was then I realized, I could literally see through him. He wasn't alive, this was his spirit. That explains why he appeared as I remembered him, and not how he was supposed to look when he was inevitably distorted by......... Refocusing my thoughts on the present, I asked him. "Why are you here?" My father's specter frowned again. "Greaves. . . . You must find. . . . . Aliena. . . . she is alive." I almost dropped my sword, such was my reaction to his message. Trying to, but failing, to process this information, I stammered to speak. "What, what do you mean??? How??? Why??? WHERE IS SHE!!!???" Before my father's specter can answer the question. The lights flickered back on, and the remnant was no more. Shaken to my very soul by this encounter, I stood at the door for who knows how long, and then made my way back to my room. Shopping We arrived at the Hive World without any, other, incident. After carefully hearing some of the murmurs among the crew, it appears that others had seen someone from their past. This eliminated any doubt in my mind about my own encounter being just a crazed delusion or a dream. Now I can focus more on getting what I need from this world. When we departed from the ship, everyone went their own way. The missionary, whom I now know as Laz, actually gets stopped by a man who asked him to bless his children. Red Ded decided to stay in the ship, stating that no 'pinky' tech can match his tech. As for everyone else, that's anyone's guess. I needed to find a gun store, so I looked around nearby. You would sometimes find at least one close to the port: Newcomers usually being a skittish lot after entering a new, unfamiliar world. As luck would have it, I do find such a store after wandering around for some time. The store seemed to have some decent guns, so I decided to go in and check it out. Looking at the merchandise, this place seemed to have a small selection of items to choose from other than weapons. Although, I couldn't seem to find what I was looking for. Still, I had an idea that might work. I go up to the counter and ask to see the owner. A man comes out and asks what I wanted with him. I told him, "Gabriel sent me." (See Interview.) It seems, the man knew Gabriel, and became much friendlier with me. I asked him if he happened to have a grenade launcher in the store. Unfortunately he stated that he sold his last one quite some time ago and asked me if I wanted anything else. Before I could think of anything, I hear a voice coming from my micro-bead. I hear the voice of one of our ship board crewmen shout out to someone to stop, and then a gunshot. Port Scuffle I apologize and tell the owner that I must cut our business short, and run out to the dock. When I get there, I see about ten thugs around our ship, with guns in their hands. A couple of our crew laid dead on the floor. As for my adventuring comrades, they get to the scene nary a second behind me. Laz tries to preach his way to the hearts of the 'obvious' criminals, but only receives pot shots in return. Then, without warning, one of the thug's head explodes! (Wasn't expecting that.) I see Krios hold out his hand, and notice one of the thugs howl in pain. Fayte, Axel, the navigator, and Rex fire their weapons with alternating success. Seeing as how well my allies were faring, I drew my mono sword and charged at the nearest thug. I stabbed him clean through, and due to my sword's shock guard, caused some of his skin to become frayed. With most of their group gone, the remaining scum throw their hands in the air in surrender. I use my manacles to restrain some of them, then, following the navigator, I make my way into our ship to see if there were any more. While I did find some shotguns scattered about, I didn't find any further signs of more intruders. Well, except when I got to the ork's room, and saw a bloody mess on the floor. Red Ded gave me a rather toothy smile and a 'ello' with his axe and skin covered in blood and gore. Turning around, I exit the ship. While I was searching the ship with the help of the navigator, the others went straight to interrogating the prisoners. Apparently, the IDIOT, Rex Darby had shown our ship's inventory to a mob boss. I heard the Admiral shoot Darby in the leg when he tried to explain himself. (Serves him right for back talking.) When I rejoined the others, the prisoners had been kicked off from the top of our ship, and Admiral Zachary called us to gather around him. I gathered my manacles off the corpses, and join my team. The Head of the Mob Admiral Zachary told Axel, Fayte, the navigator, and Krios, on a search for a bounty. He then turned to Laz, Rex and I, and told us that we were going to go after the mob boss, and he told Rex to lead the way. Worried about a slim possibility that could arise, I ask the Admiral, "Sir, permission to speak?". (He still seemed niffed, and I didn't want to incur his wrath like Darby did.) He rolled his eyes, and said "Speak". I stated calmly, "Sir should we leave some men behind to guard the ship in case they try to raid the ship a second time?" Stroking his beard, Zachary replied, "Not a bad suggestion". He got on his micro-bead, and managed to get some storm troopers to stand guard at our ship. "Now let's go send our regards to this 'legitimate' business partner of yours Rex." Zachary said menacingly. After going through several streets, we end up in front of a somewhat decent building with a couple of guards in front of it. We quickly dispatched the two, and get in front of the door. Admiral Zachary kicks the door in, and throws a frag grenade inside. Laz, quickly tosses his own hallucinogen bomb while he's at it. This was bad for me, since I did not procure any rebreathers for myself yet, unlike Laz and Zachary. I ended up breathing in the fumes,...... and started seeing/feeling baseball sized fleas jumping around my body. (Go ahead and laugh, I dare you.) When I recovered, all the mobsters had been disposed of, and Red Ded showed up to join us. Most of them were killed by the grenade, but those that survived either turned on each other, or were killed by my allies. Admiral Zachary was shouting at the mob boss, who somehow lived through it all, when all of a sudden, his head exploded! Despite our best efforts, we couldn't figure out how that happened. Zachary was disappointed by the sudden demise of the boss. "Damn it! His bounty was higher if he was brought in alive! Now we have to settle for half the amount!" Looking around. I saw a portrait of the mob boss right behind the desk. Curious as to why a known criminal would have a painting of himself behind his desk, I lifted up the picture, and inspected it. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary about the picture, but Rex noticed an inconstancy with the wall the painting was hung on. After he pointed it out, Red Ded decided to use his hands to feel the wall, then knock on it. It gave out a hollow echo. The ork, promptly punched the wall, revealing a stash of documents and cash. The documents contained financial information, concerning past trades, multiple bank accounts and the like. There was even a record of a trade that was scheduled for later today. While Zachary and Rex schemed, I told the Admiral that since he has everything under control, I would bring the body in to collect the bounty. I covered the body, and took it outside. Calling Home Finding the local law enforcement building took some time, but I got there nonetheless. After getting through the legal process of being identified as a sanctioned mutant under the Imperium, I turned in my bounty, and received the 'dead' reward for my work. I then made two requests. First, to delay the official announcement of the boss's capture; and second, to make an off world call. The man behind the counter agreed. "Good idea, this could start a gang war if mishandled. As for the call, you'll want to head that way." After finding the 'phone', I contacted my superior, who was among Damos's informants. "Ah, W014, you've finally called back home. I was starting to get the impression that you jumped ship." The man on the other side of the line said. "You're quite late in your response, I was expecting you to call as soon as infiltrated Nathan Zachary's crew." Keeping my tone as straight as an arrow, I made my replied. "That, sir, wasn't going to be possible without using a psyker, or asking one of the tech priests to make me a tiny relay station inside the ship. Both of those options were out of the question since I was told to keep as low of a profile as possible. I assure you, this was the earliest possible opportunity I had to speak with you." With that, I gave him a condensed summary of what Admiral Zachary had been up to. "Hmmm, taking out a mob boss, I see. Good work W014. So, do you know what Nathan wants from the ship graveyard you mentioned earlier?" "I don't know sir, he didn't say. However, you may rest well, knowing that I will find out when the time comes..... If I may be so bold as to ask my question sir; Why am I keeping tabs on the Admiral, when there are, probably, dozens of more qualified men who can take the job?" I hear howling laughter come in from the other end. "Send our best to look after ''that ''drunken mess of a man!? Please. We have far more pressing matters for them to deal with. You're just right for this." He took a few deep breaths and regained his composure. "More importantly, W014, There is one missing part from your report." "There is?" I asked, confused. "Prior to landing on the mining world, your ship was reported to be at a commerce ship that had held some of our merchandise. A commerce ship, mind you, that was destroyed only mere minutes after your group entered it. Care to explain?" (I '''really '''didn't want to recall that misadventure.) "As I understand sir, a bunch of orks got into a frenzy and started tearing the ship apart." He questioned further. "What made them do that?" I simply replied, ".....Because they're orks?" Seeing nothing wrong with my summary, he bid me a good day, and continue my work. Departure I met up with Admiral Zachary at the meeting for the goods. After he managed to convince the trader we were working under the mob boss, we got a crate filled with several kilos of narcotics. With our business done we got back into the Homestead, and made our way off world. All together, our business was quite successful. Including the money from my bounty, Krios got us a group of astropaths, Laz found us some more crew hands, and the others got us more money from their bounty. We made off, to our next destination.